Sexting
by Gwyndolyn Slim
Summary: Sasuke steals, or borrowed as he calls it, Itachi's mobile phone. Taking it to school one day, he takes a picture of Naruto that could easily make him look like a pedophile. With an ingenious plan, Itachi, with the help of Kisame, retrieves his mobile.


Sasuke sat down in his seat in between his two best friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. It was lunch time, and Sasuke had gone to retrieve his lunch from the cubby that was in the back of the room.

"Neji, Naruto, I have a surprise for you two today," Sasuke said as dully as ever. He pulled out a black mobile phone. Naruto gaped in awe, almost spilling his canteen of red bean soup. Neji wasn't as easily swayed as Naruto, unfortunately. He raised his eyebrow at it, then went back to eating his rice.

"Big deal, it's just a mobile phone," Neji said, honestly uninterested

Sasuke ignored Neji, and decided to show off the phone to someone who actually cared, "It's my big brother's mobile. He left it at home by accident when he was rushing for school this morning,"

"And you stole it?" Naruto was genuinely surprised that Itachi was rushing this morning. Now that he thought about it, Itachi was running when he saw him run past his house on his way to school, hair undone and tie untied. Naruto thought he was being funny at the time.

"I didn't steal it, dobe. I borrowed it, I'll give it back when I see him later on in the afternoon," Sasuke said borrowed as if to make him feel a bit better about himself. He had gone snooping in his brothers room this morning when he had found the contraption sitting innocently on his unkempt bed. Sasuke couldn't help but snatch it up and take it to school.

"Naruto, look sexy for me now,"

Neji choked on his sushi, "What in the world are you talking about, Sasuke!" Neji was near shouting.

"I'm taking a picture of Naruto, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Naruto blushed several shades of red "Uh, Sasuke I don't know how to look sexy," at least he wasn't stumbling over his words like he had been some time ago.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he put down the phone and began untying Naruto's tie. Unbuttoning the top two buttons on Naruto's shirt, he pulled up the collar and ran his fingers through the blondes hair. He pinched Naruto's cheek, enough to get Naruto to get a few tears to prick up his eyes. He looked adorable, now all he needed was to smile, and Sasuke knew how to do that pretty well. Sasuke squished his own cheeks together, crossing his eyes, and sticking out his tongue. A funny face, Sasuke made.

It took seconds for Naruto to start laughing. His head tilted to the side a bit as he laughed, Sasuke quickly picked up the phone, then took a picture of the small boy.

Naruto perked up when he heard the authentic snap of a camera that emitted from the phone. He looked around, curious as to whom brought a camera to school when his eyes landed on Sasuke, who was pressing buttons on Itachi's phone. Sasuke then showed him a picture of himself as Itachi's phone picture.

"Won't Itachi-nii be mad when he finds out you put a sexy picture of me on his phone?" Naruto had asked a good but childish question. Of course Itachi would be mad, who wouldn't be mad if their little brother had taken a picture of his friend making an adorable (in Sasuke's opinion, sexy) pose and made his older brother look like a pedophile? Itachi would certainly be mad.

"He'll be fine. He can just erase it," Sasuke had put the phone in his pocket. He was hungry, and he wanted some of the yummy onigiri that his mother had made for him for lunch. Right as he opened up his bento box, the teacher came back into the classroom and told them that lunch was over and to return all bentos back to the cubby. Sasuke ate his lunch anyway.

After school, Itachi had picked up the three little boys from the elementary wing at the large academy that they all attended. Itachi was with his best friend, Kisame, and they walked home together, Kisame and Naruto yapping about happily.

The first thing Itachi noticed is that his room looked like a whirlwind had gone through it. Well, he was rushing a bit this morning, that much was the truth. He would have to wake up earlier than six thirty in the morning. Now that he was the student council president, he had important morning meetings that he couldn't afford to miss. The second thing he noticed was that his mobile phone wasn't where it was where he had left it this morning. The academy that he was enrolled in was very relaxed about the whole 'mobile phones in school' rule. Just as long as it isn't a class disruption, it's quite alright with them. Today, Itachi had forgotten to bring his mobile phone because he had been rushing this morning. So, naturally, he expected to see it on the bed where he had last left it this morning, but it wasn't there.

After cleaning his room, he still couldn't find it. Which meant that there were three culprits. His mother, who had been home all day, His father, who leaves for work pretty late in the morning, and Sasuke, who leaves an hour and a half for school after Itachi.

Itachi went downstairs to see his mother cooking dinner. He really didn't think that his mother would go snooping in his room and take his mobile, it wasn't like her in the slightest. But, it wouldn't hut to ask.

"Mother," Itachi stood a good foot away from her, what he deemed 'personal space'.

"Yes honey?"

"Have you seen my mobile phone?"

"No, I haven't. Didn't you take it with you to school this morning?"

"No, I left I home. I cleaned my room when I came back home, and still couldn't find it,"

She turned to her oldest soon, hand on her hip and fingers drumming on her chin "I'm not sure, ask your father. He might have seen it,"

"Ok, thank you," Itachi then turned and walked away. Specifically towards his father's office. He didn't notice the smirk on his mother's face, and how she hurriedly signaled for Sasuke to crawl out from under the table. Sasuke had his brother's cell phone clutched to his chest, he then ran for Itachi's his room, fully prepared to hide the mobile device somewhere in his room. Sometimes, it was fun being the youngest.

Itachi knocked on his father's office door, waiting ever so patiently for his father to say-

"Enter,"

Itachi opened the door, silently walking into the room. His father was at his desk, typing away at his computer. He wasn't on the phone, thankfully, so that meant Itachi could get a sentence or two in before his father shoos him away.

"Is something the matter Itachi?"

"Sort of. I can't seem to find my mobile phone. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Not recently. You didn't take it to school with you this morning?"

"No. I was rushing and left it here by accident. When I returned home, I couldn't find it after cleaning my room. It's missing,"

His father grunted, "I hope you find it soon. Is there anything important on it?"

"Not particularly, just a few friends and some important dates and contacts,"

"I hope you find it soon,"

"Thank you father," Itachi then left the room. Next on his list was Sasuke, who should be in either his room or Itachi's room.

Itachi didn't bother knocking. He opened the door and saw Sasuke playing with his hand held game.

Itachi cut right to the chase, "Have you seen my mobile?"

Sasuke put his game on pause then looked at his older brother, a look of fake innocence on his face "Your phone? Didn't you-,"

"You know I didn't now where is it,"

Sasuke almost winced when his brother stared piercingly at Sasuke. He was not buying whatever it was that Sasuke was dishing out.

"Have you checked your room?"

Itachi paused, giving Sasuke one of his more perplexed looks, "Did you take my mobile this morning, Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke lied

Itachi turned around then stalked back to his room. His mobile was sitting there innocently on his pillow. Itachi picked it up, and almost chocked on his spit. On his mobile phone, staring mockingly at him, was a picture of Naruto with disheveled hair and school uniform. Naruto's mouth was open, he was laughing most likely. Itachi noticed the tears in his eyes, and then the slight tinge of red on only one of his cheeks. He had been pinched and was probably crying because it hurt. Even if Naruto were in fifth grade, he was still a bit of a cry baby. He would get over that phase soon.

Itachi shook his head, then reverted the picture back to him and Kisame giving the camera the middle finger. Kisame grinning and Itachi giving a smirk. He then opened up a new text, and told Kisame about a new plan of action.

The next day, Itachi left his mobile phone on his bed again, and once again Sasuke had "borrowed" it.

Sasuke was sitting in between Neji and Naruto, enjoying free time when the mobile phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Sasuke pulled it out and noticed he had gotten a text message from one of Itachi's friends.

"Kisame?" Neji and Naruto looked over his shoulder, curious as anything.

Sasuke opened the message, and almost turned green.

At the end of the day, Sasuke all but threw the mobile device at his brother, who was smirking with Kisame. Sasuke was stomping off in the direction of their home.

Itachi chuckled darkly as he pocketed his mobile phone "I don't think Sasuke will be stealing my mobile phone anymore,"

"Nope, definitely not," Kisame agreed

"What did you send him by the way?" Itachi had not been very specific on what he wanted Kisame to do to get him to give him back his mobile phone.

"I sexted you,"

Itachi paled then blanched. He then made a mental note to look over the text messages and then (reluctantly) delete them.

`*~0~*`

A/N: Yeah, another one shot made by me. I'm getting kind of good at this, actually. Well, I started this around one o' clock I assume, and it's ten minutes to seven now. Wanna know what I was doing that kept me from writing four damn pages? Youtube and Y!gal. That's right. And, I've been trying to figure out how to post some of my work on fan fiction on Y!gal, apparently, I need this 'thumbnail' thing, and I don't even know what that is. Yes, I am friggin stupid. Don't judge me.

So yeah, four pages of pure, Sasuke being a total pain in the ass. That's how I love Sasuke, as a pain in the ass.

Go ahead, click the back button after you favorite my story and subscribe to me. Don't even THINK about leaving a review. Of course, I am using sarcasm, and if you don't realize what that is then, just leave a review.


End file.
